


foundations

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Erica-centric, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Erica, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time movie nights have turned into cuddles and making out, but it still feels new.  Erica’s not sure she’ll ever get used to it and she doesn’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	foundations

Stiles’ kisses are always deep and eager.

He’s got better with it from practice, less sloppy and more sensual, but it always makes Erica smile how he covers her body with his own, pouring everything he has into each slow kiss, making these soft noises like it’s the best thing in the world.

Isaac’s curled up on her left and he nuzzles her shoulder affectionately; on her right, Braeden peppers kisses along the curve of Erica’s neck. She feels good, warm and content and loved. 

It’s not the first time movie nights have turned into cuddles and making out, but it still feels new. Erica’s not sure she’ll ever get used to it and she doesn’t want to. She’s never felt like this before, never felt completely and utterly loved and protected, _safe_. She’d never felt like she had a place before, but here in the pack, with the people she loves more than anything, she does. 

On the floor at her feet, Scott’s smiling a bright, dimpled grin like he can’t believe his luck as Lydia and Allison alternate between kissing him and each other, their fingers locked together. Erica can’t see Derek and Kira, but she can hear them talking quietly to each other, Derek murmuring sweet things that make Kira laugh. The only ones missing are Jackson and Boyd and it’s the latter that makes Erica feel like a part of her is missing too. 

Erica drags her mouth away from Stiles’, carding her fingers through his hair as she tips her head to kiss Braeden. Isaac slips off the couch to join Derek and Kira and Erica shifts to straddle Braeden’s lap, cupping her face to kiss her deeper, slower. 

Just as Braeden’s tongue brushes against her own, Erica feels arms slip around her from behind, a firm chest against her back, and she smiles, not even having to open her eyes to look as she feels Boyd press a kiss to the sensitive skin just below his fiancée’s ear.

“Aren’t you going to give me a kiss?” he asks, pressing his smile against her throat.

Erica grins and leans back enough to tip her head and brush kisses along Boyd’s jaw. He gives a low, pleased rumble in response, stroking her hair gently, and Erica closes her eyes, wriggles slightly until their lips meet in a sweet kiss. 

Surrounded by her pack, with Boyd’s mouth on her own and his fingers in her hair, Erica thinks she’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
